Who Would Plan A Wedding
by BonesBird
Summary: Another chapter in the Brennan/Booth family, with all the kids involved. Does as it says on the tin, THE WEDDING. I recommend reading "First Snow Of Winter" and "Stories From Christmas Day" before this or you won't know the characters. NOW COMPLETE
1. Preparations

**Welcome to my latest fic "Who Would Plan A Wedding" - this is set between chapters 19 and 21 of my fic "Stories From Christmas Day" - this is a multi-part fic - Not a clue how many though. **

**I wasn't going to write the wedding originally, merely make a mention of it. However I had reviews, messages and tweets begging for my take on the wedding. So I put a lot of thought into it and this is what came out. I even found the dresses I wanted for Bren and Ange!**

**Anyway… as always I own nothing except the OCs and the story.**

**I hate when Stories are held hostage to review requests, but us writers work had, and reviews make us happy. So please review and make me smile while you wait for chapter 2**

* * *

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

**The immediate aftermath**

Brennan couldn't believe that Booth had proposed, they had been in a relationship together for 19 years but they had never really spoken about marriage, especially not THEIR marriage… but she was happy that he had finally proposed, she was glad that he had finally given her a reason to get married. They had four beautiful children together, and that seemed reason enough to say yes. So as she looked into his eye she already knew her answer.

"Yes" she smiled as he swung her into his arms. He kissed her, and carried her through to the family room. He smiled, putting her down at the doorway, knowing that as soon as they walked through the door they would have Ellery and Paige jumping at them for information, not to mention the other kids and Angela. She smiled, giving him one last kiss alone as they went out into the room. As she had predicted, Angela, Ellery and Paige were the first over to her, Ellery and Paige demanding a hug and Angela demanding to see the ring. Courtnie and Helen were slower to come over, but both wanted to know why they had played the Scavenger Hunt. A few minutes later and everyone had calmed down, however there was a sense of relief coming from Angela's direction.

* * *

**16 months to go**

Brennan had been thinking about her wedding, she had planned nothing yet, because the only date she and Booth could agree on was in 16-months time, June 24th 2031 so she had plenty of time to plan. But she knew that asking Angela would need to happen sooner, rather than later. Brennan was sat at her desk in the Jeffersonian, playing with her engagement ring, and thinking that maybe now was the time to ask her. She and Hodgins had hit a rough patch, and although they were working it out, Brennan felt her friend would need something to make her feel better. As soon as that thought crossed her mind Brennan was up and into Angela's office

"Hey sweetie, do you need a hand?"

"I wanted to ask you something, Ange" Brennan said, she grasped her hands together, she had always struggled in these types of situation, and although she was older, and more socially aware, it still made her uncomfortable.

"Sure sweetie" Angela said, the lack of a spark in her eyes showing she was expecting something that was case related, they had a nasty one at the moment, so Brennan was glad she could take Angela's mind of all of her problems,

"Angela, I need your help planning the wedding, will you be my, erm… Brides helper"

"Chief Bridesmaid, or maid of honour? Of _course_ I will sweetie, we have to go shopping, as soon as possible, and planning who is going to be at your wedding. I have a whole plan of what your dress can look like, I saw one yesterday in a wedding shop, it was…" Brennan smiled as her friend carried on. Glad to see, for a few minutes, the spark back in her best friends eyes

* * *

**14 months to go**

"Mommy! I don't like it" Ellery shouted, stamping a foot. "No, no, no"

Brennan could feel a tantrum coming on, but she knew how to head it off, she knelt down in front of Ellery and slapped the floor

"I don't want you to tantrum" she said, looking right into her little girls eyes. "This is mommy and daddies special day. Aunt Amy, Helen and Courtnie will be wearing the same dress, and you'll grow into it" the dress in question was deep red, with tight arms and long skirt, it looked fantastic on her sister in law and the older girls, and the variation would look excellent on Angela, but on Ellery it was too long

"But they're still bigger than me!" Ellery shouted, but the tantrum was averted.

"Bren, look at this" Ange said, walking out of the changing room in a similar dress, with the same colour as the kids, it was floor length and clung to her frame in the right places, while covering up her less than flat stomach, she'd had two, big, babies, and no matter what she tried she couldn't get rid of the tummy. Bren had had many conversations with Ange about it, as she had had four children and was still in excellent shape. "and Emily should have your dress ready tomorrow"

"I do like the colour you've picked" Brennan said, the dress she was wearing was a green, it had detail on the chest, and was floor length. Brennan had decided it was the one as soon as she'd seen it, and had bought it then and there. She was glad they were finally planning, it made her feel better.

* * *

**1 year to go**

"Bones, we'll be married a year today" Booth said after they had dropped the kids off at school

"Booth, keep your eyes on the road" she said, smiling at him, she patted the bag at her side, which contained the shoes she wanted to try on to go with her dress, she had borrowed them off Amy, but couldn't try them on where Booth might see them. So she was taking them to the lab with her.

"I'm just excited Bones, I still can't believe you said yes"

"Well, everything happens eventually" she responded, smiling as he stopped the car at the Jeffersonian, she leant over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't send Agent Morgan back"

"What's Jen done now" He asked, shaking his head. Jen Morgan had been the last agent to try to get used to life at the Jeffersonian, obviously she hadn't succeeded

"She refused to take me into the field" Brennan said, looking unhappy as she got out of the SUV

"Good, Bones, I'm on her side. She's a keeper, if you can't complain about her work or her helpfulness then she's the best agent assigned to you since me." He smiled the smile that got her every time. "As of this minute, and when I get back to the Hoover and fill in the paperwork, but Jen Morgan is your new partner"

"I don't need a 'new' partner Booth, I already have my partner" she said, he looked at her and smiled, catching her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. As she shut the door he smiled, and gave her a little wave. She was more sure than ever that she wanted to be with him, as long as possible.

* * *

**10 months to go**

"Hey mom, Fabi came home with me, we've got a science paper due in next week we need to work on" Helen said, walking through the house to her bedroom

"Hey Dr. B" Fabi said, following Helen to the stairs

"Oh, and mom, aunt Angie said she needed to talk to you about wedding stuff, I dropped Aaron off after school" she smiled, heading up the stairs, as Brennan picked up the phone.

"_Angela Montenegro"_ came the voice on the other end of the phone

"You didn't look at the caller ID did you Ange" Brennan said, smiling as her friend gasped

"_Sweetie, I didn't think you'd be home. Did Hen ask you to ring"_

"Yes, she said you had something to say about the wedding"

"_Yeah, I've talked to Jack, he says that he'll open the gardens for the wedding since you can't have it at the park. I have this plan for a gazebo, and Aaron's friend will be the DJ for the reception. I know that money isn't really a problem for you, but this will be well worth it…" _Angela continued talking while Brennan sat down on the sofa, listening to her best friend talk about what she planned to do to the gardens at their place ready for the wedding.

"That all sounds fantastic Ange."

* * *

**8 months to go**

She stood in the wedding shop, looking at bow ties that matched her dress, she wanted Booth to match for the wedding, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She didn't want him to know anything about the dress. She smiled as Ellery stood still while they readjusted her dress again. Ellery was growing so quickly that every month they were in making sure it was still too long, the final dress fitting would be the day before the wedding,

"Only a couple of inches left on the bottom of the dress Ellie, you need to stop growing" joked Claudia,

"Yes miss" she said, smiling as she was taken out of the dress.

"Dr Brennan, we should have enough to make sure Ellery's dress fits. I can't see her growing 4 inches in 8 months, but it is possibility. So we'll keep an eye on it. Angela said you wanted to talk about the grooms and groomsmens suits, They are normally left til a few months before the wedding. Are you wanting to make an appointment for them to come in?"

"Yes, can I have it in 2 months please?" Brennan smiled as Ellery came back to her, changed into her jeans and t-shirt. "Come on little one, we need to get you back to school"

* * *

**6 months to go**

Brennan walked round the room, looking at the various bow ties and cummerbunds that were in stock "Bones, you don't need to be here" Booth said, looking at her

"Booth, I do, I know what the dress looks like, you don't, and I know what the bridesmaids dresses look like, you don't. Where is Jared"

"He should be here soon. Hodgins, Russ, Parker and Kaden too" Bren smiled as she saw all three men walk into the shop. As they did Claudia walked into the room.

"Groom and Best Man in this corner with Dr B, Groomsmen in the other corner by the door" she called, Booth and Jared walked over to Brennan, while Russ, Kaden, Parker and Hodgins walked to the other side, her brother and sons both waved at her, Hodgins giving her a wink.

"So, Dr B. What do you need matching?" Claudia asked her, smiling as the boys all changed into suits.

"Cummerbunds and bow ties. Seeley's to my dress, Jared's to Angela's, and the others to the girls dresses."

"I can do that, finding to go with your dress will be interesting, but if I have to make it, I'll make sure they match."

"Thank you Claudia" Brennan said, she gave Booth a kiss on the cheek as she went to leave. She trusted Claudia's judgement.

* * *

**4 months to go**

Brennan was beginning to feel nervous. She was worried that the wedding wouldn't go as she planned, she was worried that Ellery would grow too much and not be able to fit in her dress, she worried that anyone might lose weight or gain weight and not fit their outfits. She worried that she'd forget what she was doing, or that she'd say the wrong thing. She missed her parents. Wished that they had been there to watch the biggest day of her life. Wished they'd been here to see her wedding day. She was being given away by Harry, her nephew, she had wanted it to be Russ, but she was happy that Harry was involved by doing it. But she was also worried. He was wearing a suit, but not one that matched anyone else.

Then she thought of something else to worry about. What if there was a summer storm and they couldn't use the gazebo, what if the pollen made her allergies, or Courtnie or Ellery's alergies worse, and they sneezed and wheezed through the ceremony. She made a note to remind herself to take the antihistamines, and to make sure Ellery and Courtnie did too.

There was a lot to worry about, but there was a lot to be happy about too.

* * *

**2 months to go**

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom" Ellery followed Brennan around, trying to get her attention, mostly because it was annoying her mother, but also because Brennan was trying to find a florist. They were walking all around "mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom"

"What, Ellery"

"That tree is green" she said, giggling. Brennan found a florist and walked in, she was looking through the flowers, trying to find reds and greens that matched their dresses, about 10 minutes after she last spoke Ellery started again

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom"

"Ellery… for some reason I was very happy the first time you said that word, I am not right now" Brennan said, and with that Ellery was quiet. Brennan got the flowers booked and they walked back to the car, the whole time she was quiet.

"Ellery, I did not want you to stop speaking, I merely wanted you to stop being annoying"

"Mommy, do I still get to go to the wedding"

"Of course, why would you think not?"

"Daddy said if we were bad we wouldn't get to go"

"Ellery, you will always be coming to the wedding, just don't annoy your dad the way you annoyed me." Brennan laughed at her little one, and smiled, knowing that they wanted the wedding as much as their parents did. Brennan thought that with only 2 months to go, that wouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

**So, there you go... the build up, from the proposal to 2 months before we see B/B tie the knot. **

**The next chapter will be every day in the week before the wedding, and will alternately be from Booth AND Brennan's POV. I apologise in advance because the next update may be a while. My lovely friend and Beta AngelDream05 is going on holiday tomorrow, and I can't post anything without her reading it first! So it may be a while, but it'll make the story better, I promise!!! I've no doubt that throughout her holiday I'll be sending her texts going "eep, Angie!!! Shin is stuck!!!"**

There are a couple of shout-outs to my other shows - if you got them, tell me in a review! - They are subtle… so keep an eye out. Also a few of the OCs are named after the girls on twitter, because I'm so sad I can't think of any other names - *lol* nah.

For references, the kids ages are before 6 months Parker=30, Kaden=17, Helen=15, Courtnie=13 and Ellery=5 - then AFTER 6 months Parker=31, Kaden=18, Helen=16, Courtnie=13 and Ellery=6 - You'll get DOBs in later fics, but this is an easy way for you to be able to tell, and me to be able to remember.

By the way. For anyone who wonders while reading the story, these are to two dresses I based Brennan and Angela's dresses, copy and paste into browsers, it won't let me link :(

www. twitpic .com/vxkcp - Brennan's

www. twitpic .com/vxsdj/full - Angela's

***me* ahhhhh it's good to be back  
*brain* I will admit, I am enjoying posting, even though it has only been 3 days.  
*me* doesn't matter, the last chapter was so depressing  
*brain* it was good.  
*me* no doubt. anyway... lets play legoland, we can write more tomorrow.  
*brain* we can chill... **


	2. Panic

**Right guys, this chapter is the week before Brennan and Booth's wedding. Written from Booth and Brennan's POVs, other than 3days, which is a conversation the kids have, focused on Kaden and Helen. **

**I'd like to thank SuperSquint on twitter and her little girl, Elli, who not only named Ellery's best friend but also became the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Writing this had come at a very odd time. Woke up this morning (the morning of posting) to having no water. So we're having a super Fail here!**

**Once again. I don't own Bones, and I own the character Elli DiMarzo - but I don't the name. that is for Elli! **

**SS, this is for Elli, and I've made it so she can read it ****J**

* * *

**7 days to go**

Brennan looked at the two girls playing in the family room and then back to Janine DiMarzio's face

"We have to go to Philadelphia to sort this mess out. We'll only be gone a couple of weeks, Tempe I don't trust anyone else with Elli, and I know it means we'll miss your wedding, but Elli refused to miss it" Brennan looked at her and nodded

"Of course, Janine, I'm sure we can make space for Elliana. She's quite welcome. I'm sure that we can find plenty for her to help with"

"I've got a bag for her in the trunk, but I'll leave a key with you so if she needs anything. I've also brought the dress she wanted to wear" Janine smiled as she handed a key and the bag over to Brennan. "Elli, sweetie, I'll see you soon, I'm sure Dr Brennan and agent Booth will let you call us whenever you want something" Janine hugged her daughter, and left. With an extra child Brennan knew that her last week of planning for the wedding would be more difficult, she got on the phone with Booth.

Booth sat in his office and listened as Brennan detailed the situation with the DiMarzo's. Brennan had become friendly with Janine DiMarzo when they took Ellery and Elli to pre-school and then school together. Ellery and Elli had become firm friends and so had Brennan and Janine. Like Booth, Janine had had her first child when she was 30, and then had had Elli when she was 42. Brennan and Janine were similar ages. Janine had moved from Philadelphia to get away from her ex-husband, and now she felt safe with her daughters best friends father being an FBI agent. Elli was a lovely child, and a good friend to Ellery.

"_Janine was in trouble, I think it's worth watching Elli, for a week, maybe too. Janine hopes she'll be back for the wedding, but she might not be."_

"I wouldn't worry Bones, Elli can help with the prep, I think she'll enjoy it. Cam can pick her up before the wedding. We'll plan it. Don't worry"

"_Don't forget, it's your last fitting tonight Booth"_

"Bones, I won't forget. I'll see you tonight"

* * *

**6 days to go**

"Dr Brennan, can I have waffles for breakfast" Elli asked, coming out of Ellery's room

"You're up early Ellery" Brennan rarely saw her children up this early when they weren't at school

"I have to get up in a morning to go to summer school. Do I have to go while I'm here?"

"No, you'll be home with the nanny when I'm at work. Though I'm not actually supposed to be working this week." Brennan smiled as the little girl walked up to her. Elli was a few weeks older than Ellery, and at 6 years old she was slightly taller than Ellery.

"Thank you Dr Brennan" Elli said, giving Brennan a hug

"Elli, you can call me Tempe" she said, smiling. A couple of hours later she was sat with the kids, Amy and Angela as they had their final dress fitting. Elli was running around, helping Claudia as she made the final adjustments to all the dresses. Ellery had grown enough that she liked the dress, while Courtnie and Helen were alternately looking at ways to accessorise the dress. Brennan smiled as she watched everyone get ready.

"I am officially out of here" Booth said, putting his pen down on the last signature the paperwork

"You looking forward to three weeks off Assistant Director?" his assistant, Caitlyn Moore, asked as she filed the paperwork away.

"I am very much so Caitlyn, I hope to see you at the wedding on Saturday" He smiled, waving back at her. He knew he couldn't go home for another half an hour as Brennan was sorting out her dress and the dresses for the others. He also knew that from tonight the dresses would all be stored in Helen's bedroom. The room that Booth was banned from until after the wedding.

"Booth, man"

"Hodgins, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you man. I panicked so hard the week before our wedding, so Angie made me SWEAR to stay on you like a dog" Hodgins laughed, and even Booth saw the funny side.

* * *

**5 days to go**

Brennan was helping set up the extra beds for Parker, Leanne, Paige and Christie. Also for Russ, Amy, Haylie, Emma and Harry. Everyone was due to start arriving over the next couple of days. Brennan smiled as Helen, Ellery and Elli pulled another sheet towards Brennan

"Shouldn't we be doing a cot for Christie"

"I was told that she would either be in a bed or in her pushchair." Brennan smiled. Having fun just watching her kids playing while trying to sort the beds.

"Mom. I promised we'd go help Uncle H and Aunt Angie set up the gazebo" Helen said as Courtnie came into the room "We'll take El and Elli" she added. The two kids ran out of the room, followed by Helen, leaving Brennan alone to do her work.

Booth sat in Hodgins games room, hand over his face. "Please do NOT tell me you've arranged a big thing for my bachelor party"

"Nothing big, I've just invited the guys round. I've not invited Kaden, thought that might be a bit too much, but Parker is coming. So are Russ and Jared"

"Jared's best man, how come he hasn't organised"

"He's not long back from Italy"

"Oh, I'm glad he's back in time. Bones would have killed him."

"So, are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Should I be?"

"You'll have fun. Don't worry, no stripper… I'm not stupid enough to do that" Hodgins said. Laughing as he and Booth shared a smile.

* * *

**4 days to go**

Brennan missed Booth. He was staying at the Hodgins' before the wedding, with Parker's arrival today with his family, and Russ's arrival last night before meant there was 10 more people in the house. Russ and Harry had headed over to stay at the Hodgins' too, where Parker would be going to. The houses had divided, the girls at their house, the boys at the Hodgins'. She was already starting to prepare. But she was also beginning to worry. Would the dresses be ready, would the flowers arrive, would the Gazebo stand, would the rings be sorted, would the guests be here in time.

It was not logical, but she was sure it was a thing she had to do.

"I hate you, Hodgins" Booth said, the second he woke up

"What have I done man?" Hodgins said, bringing a mug of coffee in for him

"You got me drunk"

"I promised Dr. Brennan that I wouldn't do it the day before the wedding. So I thought a few days before would be better."

"That's why I hate you. I'm getting married in 4 days"

* * *

**3 days to go**

"Can you believe it. This time on Saturday they'll be married" Kaden said, smiling at his little sister while they took Ellery and Elli shopping for wedding supplies. For the next night they needed something to wear for the rehearsal dinner. Though all the kids had something to wear, other than Elli, who they were shopping for.

"I know, Mom seems excited, for mom I mean" Helen replied, laughing at her youngest sibling and her best friend, who were running from pillar to pillar pulling faces at each other, "Dad is excited"

"Dad's been wanting to marry mom since before I was born, I think he's still surprised she said yes"

"I think we're all surprised she said yes, ELLI WATCH OUT"

"Plenty of time to get used to it, dad proposed 18 months ago"

"That is probably my favourite Christmas, we were all together."

"You know, I have a plan for when we get home for a present for mom, but I'm gonna need your help, and Ginge, Elle and now Elli" Kaden said, laughing as he thought of the perfect present for his mom the week before her wedding.

"What are you going to do"

"Until we start, and hopefully finish, tonight, I can't tell you, but I'll tell you it involves the photo-copier and the scrapbook I've never used."

"I think I see you plan. I'm sure Elle and Elli can keep mom and dad busy while we do it"

"Oh, mom got a call from Janine this morning, she should pick Elli up tomorrow"

"Thank god, it's gotten confusing having to Ellie's in the house."

"Been easiest for mom, as she uses full names, Ellery and Elliana aren't that similar past the Elle sound" Kaden laughed as Elli found her dress.

* * *

**2 days to go**

"Brennan, all girls _need_ a bachelorette party" Brennan was trying to sort out moving things to the Hodgins place without everyone seeing the dresses. She wasn't superstitious, but Booth was, and the kids were. So she was playing along to keep them happy. Angela was making her organising much more difficult, by arranging a party tonight.

"I don't need one Ange. I have too much to do"

"Which is why we're having it tonight, then we still have all day tomorrow to prepare. Everything is ready. We've even got the extra security in as you haven't exactly kept the venue a secret and we've had press showing up all day. Booth was getting pretty pissed when I left." Angela replied "Everybody is already invited. Cam and Michelle are coming, Amy and the girls, Janine, your girls, Leanne, Amelie. Even Ellery, Elli, Paige and Christie are going to be allowed to stay up."

"You've obviously put a lot of thought into this. But I still would rather not have a party"

"Too late" Angela said.

A few hours later and Brennan was quite happily drunk, Angela had decided that girl bonding was to be done, and had borrowed Courtnie's copies of the musicals "Moulin Rouge" and "Mamma Mia" to both of which even Brennan knew most of the words. With subtitles on they were all singing along.

Booth worried about what was going on at his house. He knew Angela had planned Brennan's Bachelorette party much closer to the wedding than Hodgins had. The silence of the warm night was pushing him over the edge. He had barely seen Brennan since he had temporarily relocated to Hodgins' place so there was enough room for all the ladies.

"Dad, what are you doing out here"

"On your own"

"Not having second thoughts are you"

"Coz that would suck" Booth had to laugh at his boys. They had quite obviously not planned what they were going to say, but were riffing off each other. Despite the 13 year age difference, Kaden and Parker were best friends, and were incredible similar. Booth was going to miss his younger son when he left for university in Leeds in a few weeks. Brennan was similarly suffering.

"No second thoughts boys, just thoughts."

"I got a phone call off Amelie about 5 minutes ago, mom's drunk, as is almost everyone else. If that's what you were worried about" Kaden said, clapping his dad on the shoulder.

"Boys, when I met Bones, your mother, I was worried about her. I'll always worry about her. But as she's proven time and again, she's a fighter and can take care of herself"

"Mom's happy dad." Kaden said, Parker had gently melted away, leaving Brennan and Booth's eldest child to talk.

"I know buddy, I know. It's hard to tell sometimes"

"Not for me, nor for Helen and Ginge, not even really for Ellie, but that's because we're her kids, and much of what you both gave us, we share, and we understand. We know mom loves us, even if she doesn't say it all the time."

"Your mom is amazing, you know that"

"Oh yeah, no one could make mac n' cheese like mom."

* * *

**1 day to go (AN - italics written is Booth, standard is Bren)**

Brennan was in a panic. She was getting married in less than 24 hours.

_Booth was in a panic. He was getting married in less than 24 hours._

Brennan worried about getting her dresses to the Hodgins. She also worried her hangover would never leave.

_Booth worried about whether she was truly happy about this. He also worried that she would have a hangover._

Brennan smiled as her children gathered around to help.

_Booth laughed as his children locked him in an upstairs room as Brennan brought things in._

Brennan looked forward to seeing him.

_Booth looked forward to seeing her._

Brennan smiled as he came downstairs, once Kaden and Parker had given him the all-clear.

_Booth grinned at seeing her smile. He wrapped his arms around her._

"Now I never have to let you go"

* * *

**So… what did you think.**

**The last part. I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of how else to get across everything I wanted without making it 11 pages long! So if you hated it tell me, and I won't do it again!!! **

**SS - I hope Elli enjoys!!!**

**Next chapter is the wedding, I should post it up sometime on Wednesday (6/1 - 1/6) - but possibly earlier if you're lucky.**

**The chapter after will be very short, and it will be their reactions at the night… and if you liked/didn't mind the last bit that's how that chapter will be written.**

***me* hungry  
*brain* do you ever think about anything other than your stomach  
*me* very rarely  
*brain* hey. I wrote this while Tom was here  
*me* I know… I didn't help much  
*brain* no, you didn't.  
*me* no water = no cooking  
*brain* well done.**


	3. Passed

**Right, so, I've gotten this chapter out despite HUGE writers block. It's hard to write a fic set in summer when you're all but snowed in.**

**I'm gonna dedicate this to the lovely Erin ****(entertainocd****) because I scared her half to death yesterday afternoon! I'm sorry babe!**

**All thank the wonderful Emilyy_93 - who stepped in to Beta for me while AngelDream05 is on holiday! You'd have got a fic filled with the words "right" and "like" had she not read it!**

**The songs I mention in this chapter are "Fearless" by Cyndi Lauper, "You and Me" by Lifehouse and "The Minute I Met You" by New Found Glory.**

**Standard font is Brennan's POV**

_**Italic font is Booth's POV**_

_**Is for the kids POV**_

* * *

_But if I was fearless  
Could I be your reckless friend  
And if I was helpless  
Could you be the one who comes rushing in_

**Morning - waking up**

Brennan woke early. Even for her. It was 5am. She had had an early night the night before, and rolling over she was unsurprised to find that Ellery had fallen asleep with her. Ellery had been climbing into bed with her ever since Booth had temporarily moved in with Hodgins while the wedding guests arrived. It had put a strain on preparing for the wedding, but it had been worth it. The short amount of time they'd had together the previous evening had been some of the best they'd had, and thinking about it brought a tingle to her fingers and toes. She had known from the moment he had kissed her, and erased his stupid line, all those years ago, that she would be his, and vice versa. She had since given him four children, and 20 years of her life. She had always believed that monogamy was not in Human nature. However since her relationship with Booth started she had come to not only believe in it, but to believe that it is necessary. The idea of either of them finding another "partner" terrified her. Today she and Booth would unite for the rest of their lives.

She could live with that.

_Booth woke up much later than he normally did. It was nearly 9am, and he would be marrying the love of his live in 5 hours. He smiled at the pictures he had put on the bedside table in the room in the outbuilding that he had stayed in for the last few days. He knew up at the house, by now, the girls would be going crazy. He had been a guest at enough weddings, and had to sit through enough chick flicks with Helen and Courtnie to know what they'd be doing. While he was sure the girls would enjoy all the pampering, he was unsure about Brennan. He knew he wouldn't like it at all. Then again, he was male. He wondered what the boys were doing, he hoped the suits were ready, and that Jared was watching them. He knew what their sense of humour was. _

_He needed to get ready. She was soon to be his._

_He was happy with that._

* * *

**Morning/Afternoon - getting ready**

Brennan was in her dress, and she liked the way it fitted, it was tight where she wanted and the floor length skirt made her look as if she was gently floating. She smiled as Angela came into the room, her simple deep red dress brought out the tan of her skin. Amy and the girls were all in similar dresses, which brought out the paleness of her children, and the red highlights in Amy's recently dyed hair.

"Bren, come here" Ange called, smiling as Ellery ran away from where Brennan had been trying to tie her hair back "You need to have this"

"Why Ange?"

"When I sorted things out you had everything, Something Old in your mom's ring, Something New in the dress, Something Borrowed in the boots off Amy, but we never got blue. So just wear these, and Booth will think it's funny" Brennan smiled as Ange handed her a pair of blue socks. She pulled them on, she covered them up with the tops of the boots Amy had lent her.

"Oh, Tempe, if we can give you things can I give you this" Leanne said, coming into the room in her dress, which didn't hide her fairly obvious bump. Leanne handed Brennan a silver coin. Brennan flipped it over a few times

"Leanne, what is it, and what does it mean?"

"It's the traditional end to the wedding tradition. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue and a Silver Sixpence in her Shoe" Leanne said, smiling as Brennan bent down and tucked the sixpence in her shoe

"How did you get hold of a sixpence?" Angela asked, clearly astounded

"It's the sixpence my grandma had when she married, and she gave it to my mum to use, I used it too." Leanne smiled, and headed back to where Christie and Paige were jumping up and down. Brennan was happy to have her family around her.

And there was more than one type of family.

_Booth was nowhere near ready. He hadn't even made it out of his room. It was 1pm and he was expected at the alter in an hour. He hoped Brennan would be late. Having the groom arrive later than the bride wouldn't be good. He had showered, and he'd put his underwear on. Then Parker and Kaden had thought barricading him in his room was a good idea. He had been passed his suit, so he was half dressed, but he wondered whether they'd be ready._

"_Right, boys, move" Booth heard his brother say from the other side of the door "get your suits on" _

"_Thanks, Jared" Booth said, pulling on his trousers. He looked up as his brother stopped, they were in the same suit, bar the bow tie and the cummerbund. Booth's was a leaf green, while Jared's was a deep red. He had seen the boys and theirs were lighter than Jared's. _

"_Seeley, I have these for you" Jared handed a pair of cufflinks in a similar green to his suit_

"_These are amazing Jared, where did you get them from?"_

"_Dad's box" Jared replied. "Mom had put them away with a note saying she wanted us to wear them at our weddings, she must have thought green would be colour of choice"_

"_Thanks, Jared" Booth smiled, happy to have made amends with his brother._

_Because he was family._

* * *

**Afternoon - The Alter**

Brennan stood at the doors to the main house, from where she was stood she could see the bottom of the stairs, but she couldn't see the alter. She smiled as a tap on the shoulder came.

"Zach, you made it!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets got me here as soon as he could on my day release"

"Zach, do me a favour. Will you give me away?" Brennan asked her protégé, no matter what he had done, he was still in their family. He was the one she wanted to give her a way. As the music started she watched Paige and Christie walk up the aisle scattering flowers, Leanne walking alongside them, followed by Ellery and Harry, Courtnie and Aaron, Helen and Kaden, Amelie and Parker, and Russ and Amy, lastly Hodgins walked down the aisle with Angela.

Brennan gave Zach's arm a squeeze, and they set off down the aisle.

_Booth watched as his granddaughters walked down the aisle, scattering petals while Leanne walked in the middle keeping them moving. Ellery came down the aisle next, Harry pulling her along so she didn't jump into a crowd of kids and their parents from her school. Courtnie and Aaron were much more relaxed, Aaron whispering into Courtnie's ear. When they broke off Helen and Kaden started down the aisle, both waving at the various friends and cousins who had arrived at the wedding, Amelie walked down the aisle with Parker, smiling again at the members of their family who had made the wedding. Booth started grinning as Russ and Amy took to the aisle, knowing that only Ange and Hodgins were to go before he saw Brennan. He had noticed that everybody matched, dresses to ties and cummerbunds. Meaning he knew the colour of Bren's dress. As Hodgins and Angela separated in front of him, he heard the music change, and he watched as Zach led Brennan down the aisle._

_She looked stunning. The green of the dress made her pale skin seem even paler, giving her a glow, and the light of the day gave her soft brown hair an almost blonde look. The smile on her face showed him they had made the right decision. As Zach handed her over to him, he looked into her eyes. The dress had brought out the tint in her grey eyes, so today they looked almost a sea-green colour. There was not a more beautiful woman on the planet, and he was the one she was marrying._

As she walked down the aisle she caught the look on Booth's face. She didn't break eye contact with him, wanting to see his reaction. The closer she got the tighter she squeezed Zach's arm. As they arrived at the alter Zach gave her a brief hug, she turned and linked hand with Booth. She smiled at the look in his eye as she realised that this was going to be a happy day.

_He watched Brennan, and smiled back at her as she joined her hands to his. As Caroline stepped up. He couldn't help the giddy laughter he felt as he and Brennan said their vows, as they had their first kiss, and as they walked back up the aisle, up the steps and to the waiting car._

_**He watched as his parents took hands, he smiled as both spoke, he saw the laughter on their faces, showing him that his parents really did love each other.**_

* * *

**Evening - The Reception - first dance**

Brennan stood at the side of the dance floor, the meal had been wonderful, the speeches made had made her laugh, and Booth had arranged for their first dance to happen any minute. She watched as Paige, Ellery and Elliana ran around the dance floor. Only a minute or so later Brennan watched as the singer of the band walked to the microphone

"We're the Kamikaze Pigeons, We're your band for the first half of the evening, then our bassist, John, is going to be hosting Karaoke. I'd now like to ask for the dance floor to be cleared" Brennan smiled as the girls ran off the floor to stand with Parker and Kaden. "Can we ask the Bride and Groom to take to the floor" Brennan smiled as Booth took her hand. Brennan had let Angela pick the song for their first dance, as she and Booth had fought about it. As the band started she was surprised to realise she knew the words, Angela had played the song to her a long time ago, and it was one that she enjoyed herself when she was trying to write.

"coz it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove, and it's you and me and all other people and I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you" Booth sang in her ear, she smiled, she loved him, and that was all that really mattered, they had their life together, and the four children they shared, and as she saw Angela and Hodgins had taken the floor, along with Parker and Leanne, she knew that she had found her family. She laughed as Booth kept saying stupid things in her ear. She was happy, and glad that she had chosen to do this.

_Booth took her in his arms and pulled her round the floor, she let him lead, which he hadn't expected. He held her close and sang along with the song, he loved her more than he thought possible. He knew she was his "one" and that made him more impressed that she had picked him. As he danced around he forgot about the rest of the world, she was the only thing he could see. He spoke to her, whispered comments, and she laughed in his ear, he found himself more in love with her every day. As the song ended he whispered in her ear. "I love you Bones", and found himself knowing she loved him too._

* * *

**Evening - Kids and Karaoke**

_**They hadn't done much for their parents, so Kaden, Helen and Courtnie had decided to present them with a wedding memory they wouldn't soon forget. They had been given the last karaoke slot of the night, before their parents were going up to their room for the wedding night, and before they jetted off to Italy for their two-week honeymoon. They had picked an older song by Courtnie's current favourite band, and the song fit their parents. As they were called up Helen grabbed the microphone and Kaden and Courtnie dragged Ellery, Eliana, Aaron, Amelie and Fabi up onto the stage.**_

"_**Mom, dad. We didn't get you a present for the wedding, so we thought that we'd sing you a song, this is one from Ginge's collection, and we've been learning it for weeks" They smiled as their parents laughed. As the music started they didn't know what the reaction would be, but by the time they got to the chorus people could tell it was a song for their parents**_

"_**I could tell my life was changing, since the minute I met you, and if I stop ever thinking of you, I'd probably choke on the words I never said, if I stop ever thinking of you, I'd bury my heart and fall back in my bed, and what a sight that'll be"**_

* * *

**So, there you have it… and I got it up a little early! Yey!!!**

**I'm working on thoughts for other stories, and for other situations. I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this chapter! It was so difficult to write through my writers block! But I did it.**

***me* another one finished  
*brain* I know… lets get over this block  
"****me* we need to be on holiday more often  
*brain* we need less blizzards, and less snowed-in-ness  
*me* yeah, the snow is getting a little boring  
*brain* will you ever be able to listen to that song without thinking about Brennan and Booth  
*me* probably not  
*brain* so… stop listening to it  
*me* no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
*brain* grow up  
*me* NEVER GIVE UP, NEVER SURRENDER!!!  
*brain* oh… god…**


End file.
